The present invention relates to a receiver for receiving a recording medium which has been discharged from a recording apparatus, and also relates to a recording apparatus provided with this receiver.
As a printer which is a kind of recording apparatus, there has been a large size printer which can form print on a recording medium having a relatively large size, for example, rolled paper used for printing and having a width of an A0 size or B0 size according to the JIS (Japanese Industrial Standard) standard. In case of such a large size printer, the rolled paper on which printing has been performed is usually received by a discharged paper receiver which is located below a printer body. This discharged paper receiver is constructed in such a manner that the rolled paper which has been cut to have a relatively short length may be received behind the printer, because the cut sheets can be stacked, while the rolled paper which has been cut to have a relatively long length may be received in front of the printer body so that the cut sheets can be immediately taken out.
The discharged paper receiver as described above is provided in a form projecting forward and backward from the printer body, in order to cope with the rolled paper of a relatively large size. For this reason, the discharged paper receiver may become an obstacle when the printer is to be moved, and therefore, on occasion of transporting the printer, it has been necessary to dismount the discharged paper receiver from the printer, which has been annoying. On the other hand, there has been a discharged paper receiver of such a type that a cloth may be spread or folded according to modes for use, and further, locking positions of rod members for forming a framework of the cloth may be varied. However, this type of the receiver has had a complicated structure and has required annoying works.